¿Qué sientes por mí?
by Wish-of-Death
Summary: Luego de una fiesta en la casa de los Cullen, Jacob y Bella despiertan y se dan cuenta de que la casa está vacía aparte de ellos, ¿Qué sucedería si Bella decidiera decirle a Jake todo lo que siente por él? Oneshot J&B inspirado en un sueño que tuve *.*


**¿Qué sientes por mí?**

**Todo esto ocurre luego de una fiesta en la casa de los Cullen (celebraban la amistad entre los vampiros y los licántropos), Jacob se va a dormir al sillón y Bella, se duerme apoyada en la espalda de Jake.**

**Espero que les guste *.***

**es un oneshot.**

* * *

-¿Bella...?- Me despertó un susurro de Jake.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, gracias- Respondí aún con sueño.

-¿Estás cómoda?

En ese momento me di cuenta que aún estaba apoyada sobre Jake -¡Lo siento!- Dije sentándome a su lado -Y... sí, tu espalda es bastante cómoda, ¿Y tú estás cómodo?

-Pues... Lo estaba más cuando estabas en mi espalda.

-¿Quieres que me apoye otra vez en tí?

-Si tu noviecito no se enfada...

Ambos comenzamos a reír. Volví a colocar mi cabeza en su espalda.

-¡Qué dolor de cabeza tengo!- Exclamó Jacob.

-Debes estar con resaca por todo lo que bebiste ayer.

-No bebí tanto, Bella- Se defendió.

-¿Tú crees que cuatro vasos de whisky, cinco de ron y siete latas de cerveza no es nada?

-¿Contaste todo lo que bebió cada uno?

-No... solo lo que tú tomaste.

-¿A sí?, ¿Y por qué solo yo?- Preguntó mientras se daba vuelta para quedar boca arriba y poder mirarme a los ojos; yo quedé apoyada sobre su pecho.

-Pues, porque me interesa mucho tu salud, Jake.

-¿Segura que solo te interesa mi salud, o algo más, Bells?- Jacob usó un tono misterioso y seductor a la vez.

-Me interesas tú- Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Preguntó él de repente. Estaba tan distraída con Jake, que no había notado que la casa estaba vacía a excepción de nosotros dos.

-No lo sé, desperté después de ti.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo Jacob cambiando drásticamente de tema. Parecía que no le importaba estar solo conmigo en la casa de los Cullen -No he comido nada en dos días.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté preocupada.

-He estado muy ocupado con las cosas de la manada.

-Pero no te debes dejar de un lado a ti, Jake. Levántate, vamos a preparar el desayuno.

-Claro.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté abriendo la puerta del refrigerador- Hay huevos, queso, mantequilla, manjar, palta...- Dicté cada cosa que veía, pero parecía que Jacob no me prestaba atención

-¿Me estás escuchando?- Dije mientras me volteaba para verlo a la cara; él estaba parado justo detrás de mí mirandome fijamente. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador.

-Solo quiero una cosa, Bella, y te aseguró que no está ahí dentro- Dijo apuntando el refrigerador.

-¿Qué quieres?- Esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Ésto...- Me tomó con sus dos manos por la cintura, acercó mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y presionó sus labios contra los míos suave, pero apasionadamete, sin separar nuestros cuerpos en

ningún momento. Él me mantenía como una prisionera entre sus brazos para que no pudiera escapar. Pero por alguna razón, que no pude entender, yo no trataba de separarme de él.

Finalmente me soltó. Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamete a los ojos el uno al otro, y luego de unos segundos, sin pensarlo, sostuve su rostro con mis manos y lo besé tan

apasinadamete como él lo había hecho. Lo empujé hacia la pared hasta que sentí que su espalda chocó contra ésta. Él puso su mano izquierda sobre mi cintura, mientras que con la

derecha acariciaba mi mejilla. Yo pusé ambas manos sobre sus hombros. En el momento en que hacíamos una pausa para poder respirar, mientras nuestras frentes parecían estar

pegadas, él me dijo lo que yo ya sabía:

-Te amo, Bella.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y tú, que sientes por mí?

-Jake... no puedo- Dije volteando mi cabeza hacia un lado y apartándome de él.

-Solo te pido que me digas lo que sientes por mí, nada más.

-Yo... no, no puedo hacer ésto.

-¿Hacer qué?, ¿Decir la vedad? Por favor, Bella, admítelo, tu siente por mí algo mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad.

-Jacob, por favor- Supliqué con un susurro.

-Dime, ¿Me quieres?

Lo miré tratando de ser desafiante, pero no sé si lo logré, en ese momento todo era muy confuso.

-Bella, ¿me quieres?- Repitió la pregunta. Quería responderle algo, pero no me salían las palabras; lo único que salió fue una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla izquierda.

-¿Por qué lloras, Bella?- Cambió su tono decidido por uno preocupado.

-No es nada- Un susurro logró salir deseperadamente. Jake me llevó al sofá y me escondí en su regazo para llorar más "discretamente". Jake acarició mi cabeza en reemplazo de las

palabras de consuelo que no lograba pronunciar.

_-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- _Pensé -_"¿Lloro porque no me atrevo a decir la verdad? ¿O porque sé que la respuesta a su pregunta me mata_?"- No importaba la razón, lo que importaba era qué

haría en ese momento: Seguir llorando, aún sabiendo que no resolvería nada así, o enfrentar mis sentimientos, decir la verdad y ver qué sucede después. La primera opción sonaba

tentadora, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente. Definitivamente, aunque fuera el camino más difícil de todos, escogería decir la verdad pasara lo que pasara. Dejé de llorar. Me preparé

para afrontar lo que se vendría.

-Jake, yo...- Intenté responder su pregunta, pero justo en ese momento entraron todos tratando de esconder unas sonrisas, excepto Carlisle y Esme, que los miraban como si los

hubieran hecho pasar la peor de las vergüenzas.

-¿Dónde estaban?- Preguntó Jake con un tono de desilución por no alcanzar a oír mi respuesta.

-Pués... luego de la fiesta de anoche, nos fuimos a buscar una discoteque para poder seguir celebrando en otro lugar, ya que un par de personas se pusieron a dormir, pero no nos

dejaron entrar porque estabamos todos ebrios, llamaron a la policía y nosotros no pudimos arrancar, asique pasamos toda esta noche en la comisaría y Carlisle y Esme fueron a pagar la

fianza y nos pudimos venir- Respondió Alice.

-Una noche agitada, eh- Dijo Jacob.

-Sip- Respondió Emmett- ¿Y ustedes que han hecho?

-Pues, no mucho, despertamos hace poco.

Aún nadie me veía el rostro, porque nadie había preguntado sobre mi llanto. Decidí darles la cara. Edward fue el primero en darse cuenta y en un segundo estaba a mi lado.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Bella?!- Yo no atinaba a decir nada, solo logré lanzarme a su cuello para refugiarme en sus brazos.

-Tuvo una pesadilla- Mintió Jake.

-¿Qué pasó, Bella?

-No me ha querido decir nada, pero debió ser algo muy fuerte para causarle ese sentimiento- Jake lanzó una indirecta que logré captar. Me quedé abrazada a Edward por un largo rato,

en el que logré distinguir tres sentimientos en los ojos de Jacob: Preocupación, amor y tristeza.

-¿Cómo estás ahora, Bella?- Me preguntó Edward.

-Bien, solo fue una horrible pesadilla que no quiero volver a mencionar, asique por favor, no me hagan ninguna pregunta acerca de ésto.

-¡Entendido!- Dijeron todos haciendo que se me escapara una risita.

-¿Tienen hambre, chicos?- Preguntó Esme mirándonos a Jake y a mí.

-Sí, mucha- Respondí por los dos. Esme empezó a prepararnos el desayuno que nosotros, o por lo menos yo, intentamos hacer. Jake y yo nos sentamos frente a frente en el comedor.

-Yo tengo sed- Dijo de repente Jasper- ¿Vamos a cazar?

-Sí claro- Dijeron todos excpeto Edward que me miró preguntándome si podía ir, o si lo necesitaba ahí conmigo. Yo asentí con mi cabeza para decirle que todo estaba bien y luego el dijo:

- Yo también voy- Y se despidió de mí con un beso rápido. Nuevamente estaba sola con Jake. No era algo que me disgustara, pero en ese momento resultaba ser algo incómodo.

-¿Asique tuve una pesadilla?, muy asusto, Jake- Dije rompiendo el silencio.

-No se me ocurrió nada más que decir.

-No importa, de todos modos igual funcionó.

Comimos un rato sin dirigirnos mada más que las miradas, como si esperaramos que el otro dijera algo que alivianara el ambiente que parecía que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Cuando por fin terminamos de desayunar, yo levanté los platos y los fui a lavar, Jake me ayudó secándolos y guardándolos tal y como lo hacíamos en mi casa cuando él iba a cenar con

nosotros. Cuando terminamos, él me tomó de las muñecas y me volvió a hacer la pregunta que me había hecho hace un rato. La misma pregunta que me había hecho derramar algunas

lágrimas. La misma pregunta que me había hecho dudar de mis sentimientos:

-¿Me quieres, Bella?

Me armé de valor y le respondí con la verdad:

-No, Jake, no te quiero- Ví como su rostro se desarmaba- Jake, yo... te amo- Y sin pensarlo, lo volví a besar, mientras sentía cómo una lágrima de felicidad caía por su mejilla.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado mi oneshot, lo escribí inspirándome en un sueño que tuve. dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios. cuídense **

**J&B**


End file.
